


Luffy, stop gnawing on that turkey leg!

by legendoftheotherside



Series: The Thousand Sunny Chronicles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendoftheotherside/pseuds/legendoftheotherside
Summary: Just another day at the Thousand Sunny featuring very hungry Luffy.





	Luffy, stop gnawing on that turkey leg!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my one-shot which I imported from Wattpad. I have a book of oneshots there and this was the last one I didn't publish here too.
> 
> I hope you have fun reading it! :D

"Luffy, stop gnawing on that turkey leg!"

A female shriek ripped through the sound of waves crashing onto the hull of the Thousand Sunny.

Unperturbed by high decibels coming from his crewmate, Luffy continued sitting on the deck and upturned the mentioned turkey leg to find even yummier part of it. It was pretty tasty, just like the previous five of them he had eaten.

Not even a moment later, an enclosed fist dropped on his head. Hard. It caused a chain of events: his neck elongating, head rushing down and hitting the wooden deck, then slingshotting back up and almost hitting the person who caused it to flay around.

Nami jumped back, her captain's head narrowly missing her, and started grumbling under her breath about 'stupid rubber idiots' and 'crazy bottomless pits'.

It would have been a normal day for the Straw Hat Pirates, however, the latest turn of the events didn't bode well for the infamous, crazy bunch.

After Luffy had laughed like a small child seeing a new trick, he crammed the turkey leg inside his mouth, bone and all. Soon, the bone flew across the air, landing in blue depths of flexing waves.

"Luffy, we have a goddamn problem," Nami grumbled. "Come with me."

She promptly grabbed the teen by the scruff, forcefully dragging him over the deck to the kitchen where all the other members were waiting for them. Knowing Luffy, the kitchen was the only place where he would be still...not really still but at least he won't disappear in a next few minutes, the possibility of getting fed was a too strong initiative even for the Straw Hat captain to go wandering around when he could eat Sanji's delicious cooking.

The Straw Hat crew sat around the kitchen in various states of concern, Robin looking most at ease out of all of them (not really unexpected, she was the master of concealing her expressions), and Usopp looking scared shitless. Even Zoro seemed a bit miffed by their predicament, being the one who accidentally realized the situation.

After unceremoniously dropping their captain onto one of the free chairs, Nami slapped his wayward hand when he tried to steal the whole plate of desserts. "Take just one, Luffy." He pouted but did what she told him to, realizing he might get in trouble if he didn't listen to the navigator.

"Now that we're all here, let's start." She sighed and pointed at the green haired swordsman. "Zoro noticed the change; the air suddenly seemed really thick. I wasn't paying attention to it since we entered the waters that are known to be unpredictable. So, when the drunk over there..." Zoro frowned at the insult but stayed quiet, "...pointed it out, I realized that the log pose is going crazy–"

"Yay, adventure!"

"– _and,_ " she glared at Luffy as he interrupted her, "now we're stranded in these weird waters with no log pose and no knowledge of where to go."

"Ah, we are doomed!" Usopp cried, hands pulling at his hair, his face stuck in an expression of horror.

Ignoring the whining from his exaggerating crewmate, Sanji for once cast away the idiotic mannerisms he used when talking to females, his voice serious while asking, "So what options do we have?"

Nami sighed. She wasn't sure. This was the first time something like this happened. She should have expected it, but she felt too secure in her own skill, and she had never heard of this happening in this part of the Grand Line. Granted, these parts were known for the craziness, but no one had ever got lost here, and she wasn't going to let them be the first ones.

"We're going on a lookout for anything that might give us a clue," she addressed the crew and looked at each one of them. "Guys, get on the deck, observe the sea and tell me immediately if you see something. Franky, you mentioned that the shark submarine can go on and get back safely, right?"

"Yes," the cyborg replied. "The shark is equipped so you can travel with it and know where the ship is at any time."

Nami nodded. "Good. Take the shark and investigate underwater." She turned to address Zoro, "I'm assuming you're going to crow's nest, right?"

When a grunt of confirmation reached her ears, she said, "Good. Let's go."

They started towards their destinations, and soon the kitchen was seemingly empty.

There was silence for a minute though, and then a female voice boomed through space.

"Luffy, dammit, get out of the kitchen and go sit on the figurehead!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you liked it :D
> 
> ~legendoftheotherside


End file.
